Entrevues
by missxfuruba
Summary: Traduction ! Une série d'OS sur la vie d'un chasseur surdimensionné et d'un Trickster/Archange trop petit.
1. 1 Chaleur des Corps

**Voici donc mon premier essai traduction mis en ligne. Un petit quelque chose tout mignon pour vous attendrir ;D**

**La fanfiction originale s'appelle "Glimpses", écrite par AnimeWolf524 et traduite par mes soins avec sa permission.**

**Du Sabriel car il n'y en a pas assez et que cette fanfic est pleine de tendresse et d'humour dans de petits drabbles.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**XXX**

Genre : romance

Chapitre 1 : Chaleur des Corps

Sam s'assit sur le canapé et déjà Gabriel se cramponna à lui. Sam avait à peine aperçu l'archange recroquevillé au bout du divan de Bobby.

Gabriel poussa un soupir satisfait, et se pressa plus haut contre Sam. Sam haussa un sourcil face au comportement de son petit-ami.

« Gabe ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce que l'ange faisait.

« Tu es chaud » Murmura Gabriel, son torse pressé contre celui de Sam. « Dans plusieurs sens du terme, gamin »

Sam enroula son bras autour de Gabriel, il pouvait sentir l'archange frissonner. Il faisait froid dans le salon, car la température avait baissé au cours de la journée, et avait rendu la maison de Bobby plus froide à cause de la climatisation.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réglé la température ? » Interrogea Sam « Plutôt que de te recroqueviller sur le bord du canapé ? »

« Dean m'a dit de ne pas foutre le bordel avec la climatisation ou il m'enfoncerait ma lame dans le cul. » Expliqua Gabriel. « Pas envie de prendre le risque. »

Sam secoua la tête, et Gabriel se pelotonna contre lui.

« Gabe, je suis épuisé » Lui dit-il.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. « Alors poses-toi »

« Je vais t'aplatir » Plaisanta Sam, laissant courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Gabriel.

Gabriel se leva, et frissonna. « Hé bien allonges-toi. Vite ! »

Sam se coucha et Gabriel rampa pour s'abandonner entre Sam et le canapé.

Sam glissa son bras sous Gabriel, pour laisser reposer sa main sur son épaule. Gabriel se retourna légèrement et Sam enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son amant.

XXX

Bobby arriva quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant les deux endormis sur le canapé, la main droite de Sam reposant sur le torse de Gabriel. Le bras de Gabriel était sur la poitrine de Sam et tous deux dormaient paisiblement.

Bobby sourit un peu et jeta une couverture sur eux. Ils dormaient si profondément qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

**XXX**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ma traduction est assez fluide.**

**On se retrouve pour d'autres chapitres ;D (comme je suis motivée, je risque d'en traduire un autre dans la journée)**

**Les reviews seront traduites pour l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser, elle sera très contente.**


	2. 2 Caractère de Chaton

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, un petit drabble.**

**enjoy ;D**

Genre : romance, humour.

Chapitre 2 : Caractère de Chaton

Gabriel était adorable. Il était impossible de contredire ça. Sam soupira et ramassa l'archange qui miaulait. Il prit le chaton dans ses bras et Gabe s'y recroquevilla. Sam lui caressa le dos et l'ange ronronnait. Sam avait toujours voulu un animal de compagnie, mais un chasseur ne pouvait pas en avoir. Gabriel se rapprocha. Sam sourit lorsque son petit-ami se blottit contre son bras. Gabe subissait une malédiction. Le sort avait ciblé Sam mais Gabe avait sauté au-devant de lui. Était-ce mal que Sam veuille qu'il reste un chaton un peu plus longtemps ? Il était sûr que Dean aurait approuvé.


	3. 3 Encore un Caractère de Chaton

**Hello ! Je vous poste ce troisième chapitre (qui est juste trop mignon !) où Gabe est encore un chaton :D**

**Je pense que vous allez aimer !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXX**

Genre: Romance, Humour

Chapitre 3 : Encore un caractère de chat

Sam gratta la couverture sous ses mains et sourit devant Gabe qui écarquillait les yeux, puis qui bondit pour saisir la main de Sam entre ses pattes en le mordant légèrement.

Sam pris le chaton tigré orange avec lui, la petite boule de poil remuant comme s'il essayait de s'échapper. Sam le caressa puis se posa. Il s'allongea sur le dos et Gabriel passa de la main au torse du chasseur où il commença à modeler les muscles de ce dernier avec ses pattes, en regardant Sam. Sam glissa son doigt sur le bas du dos de Gabriel et le chaton ronronna bruyamment.

« Comment une chose aussi petite peut-elle faire autant de bruit ? » Demanda Dean. « C'est comme lorsque vous deux êtes en train de- »

« Dean ! » Le coupa Sam, couvrant les oreilles de Gabriel. Le chaton / trickster / archange remua sa tête entre les mains de Sam et observa Dean, provoquant un petit rire chez le chasseur. Sam pensa apercevoir le téléphone de Dean mais son frère l'avait déjà replacé dans sa poche donc le cadet n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Sam ferma les yeux et s'assoupit, voulant flâner comme un chat. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le chaton était blottit dans le creux de son coude. Sam pensa que Gabe s'était déplacé en quête de plus de chaleur. Il sourit, les yeux rivés sur son petit-ami.

« Sammy » L'appela Dean « Puisque tu es réveillé, sers-toi un café. »

Sam soupira est pris Gabe, lui causant un réveil en sursaut. Le chaton / archange couina lorsque Sam le déposa sur l'oreiller et sortit en vitesse.

XXX

Sam revint et faillit marcher sur Gabe. Le chaton était collé à la porte et donnait des coups de pattes en miaulant piteusement. Sam ramassa son amant et le rassura tranquillement.

« Ça va aller Gabe, je te le promets » Murmura-t-il, et le chaton se blotti contre Sam, ronronnant. Dean semblait soulagé, Gabe devait probablement être dans cet état depuis que Sam avait quitté la pièce. Sam commença à faire des recherches et plaça Gabe sur ses genoux. L'archange commença à jouer avec le coin de sa veste, complètement fasciné.

Sam soupira et regarda Dean « On va devoir tuer la sorcière. » Soudain, Sam réalisa que Gabe tirait sur sa veste, il retira les griffe du chaton rapidement.

Dean haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement. « Cas ? » Pour une fois, l'ange apparut aux côtés de Sam et commença à caresser le chaton.

« Oui Dean ? » Demanda-t-il, continuant à caresser l'archange. Le chat ronronnait lorsque Dean répondit.

« On va aller chasser la sorcière. »

Cas retira sa main et Gabe commença immédiatement à couiner, exigeant de l'attention. Sam passa sa main dans le dos de Gabe et le chaton orange se détendit.

« Tu restes ici avec lui » Lui intima Dean. « Il a presque griffé la porte quand tu es partis de faire un café. »

« J'avais remarqué. » Commenta Sam. Cas toucha Dean et ils disparurent tous les deux.

Gabriel était recroquevillé sur les genoux de Sam et s'étirait en baillant, laissant paraître ses petits crocs.

« Tu es mignon tu sais. » Commenta Sam.

Gabriel lui adressa un regard mauvais mais Sam sourit. Gabe sauta de ses genoux en fulminant, l'effet ruiné par sa queue qui remuait dans tous les sens.

« Han Gabe, soit pas comme ça. » Sam soupira et se leva. Il regarda sous le lit et repéra son petit ami, qui le foudroyait du regard.

« Très bien. » Sam s'assit sur le lit et dit : « Quand tu voudras sortir, n'hésite pas. »

Après un certain temps, il baissa les yeux pour voir Gabe qui déliait ses lacets. « Hé ! » cria-t-il alors que Gabe laissait tomber le lacet pour plonger sous le lit.

Sam se mit à rire. « Gabe, sors de là. S'il te plait ? » Un miaulement lointain lui parvint de sous le lit, mais c'était tout.

Sam soupira et se remit à sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut tiré hors du lit par Gabriel, l'embrouilleur perché au dessus de lui, souriant.

Sam l'embrassa, heureux que son petit-ami soit de retour à la normale, même si de le voir en chaton allait lui manquer.

Dean et Cas apparurent, Dean les repéra et gémit « Putain ! »

Gabriel leva les yeux et lui tira la langue. « Dommage. Contrairement à toi et mon petit frère, nous n'avons aucun mal à nous exhiber, nous. »

« Hé bien vous allez arrêter ça. » Répondit Dean, qui sortit son téléphone. « Ou je les enverrai à Bobby, et Crowley ! »

Gabriel descendit de Sam pour jeter un œil au téléphone de Dean. Sam était atterré de voir le chantage que Dean leur faisait subir.

C'était un tas de photos de lui jouant avec Gabe transformé en chaton.

Gabriel arracha le téléphone des mains de Dean et s'élança loin du chasseur. Il appuya sur quelques touches. « Comme tu veux, Dean-o. » Il lui lança le téléphone.

Dean l'attrapa et fixa l'appareil. « Tu ne les as pas supprimées ? » Il le dévisagea « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Gabe sortit son téléphone et Sam vit qu'il avait reçu un message.

« Tu te les aies envoyé à toi-même ? » Demanda Sam. « Pourquoi ? »

Gabe haussa les épaules. « Tu as l'air heureux dessus, gamin. »

**XXX**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai traduit ce chapitre pour me sortir de l'OS que je suis en train d'écrire (et qui devrait être long), donc je traduirai la suite une fois cet OS (destiel anniversaire) terminé.**

**Enjoy ;D  
**


	4. 4 Fausse Impression

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre traduit, très court. **

**Bonne lecture ;D**

**XXX**

Genre : Humour, Romance

Chapitre 4 : fausse impression

Dean réparait une voiture pour Bobby dans la cour. Sam travaillait dans les alentours aussi.

Un soupir attira l'attention de Dean, il posa la clé à côté de sa bière et traversa la casse, pour se retrouver derrière Sam.

Son frère était appuyé sur une voiture qu'il devait sûrement réparer et Dean pouvait distinguer en partie Gabriel autour des jambes de Sam.

« Vous pourriez ne pas faire ça ici? » les rembarra Dean, horrifié et dégouté de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Sam et Gabriel sursautèrent et Sam se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean-o? » Demanda Gabriel, toujours à genoux sur le sol, mais Sam ayant bougé, Dean ne pouvait plus le voir. L'archange se leva et épousseta son jean.

Sam affichait une expression presque peinée, et était entièrement vêtu, ce qui laissa Dean un peu confu.

« Dean... J'ai une crampe musculaire. » Sam se pencha pour frotter son tibia. « Gabriel me faisait un massage. » L'archange regarda Dean et haussa les épaules, avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau.

La bouche de Dean forma un O et il s'éloigna rapidement.

**XXX  
**

**Hé oui Dean, à force de voir le mal partout, voilà ce qui arrive xD**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un certain roi de l'enfer vient mettre son grain de sel (imaginez les bêtises que peuvent faire un démon et un archange dans la même maison... oui ça fait peur ! xD). Publication pour bientôt si je suis motivée.  
**

**Enjoy ! ;D**


	5. 5 Peinture

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre de 600 mots, traduit par mes soins. Je ne poste pas très souvent et j'en suis désolée (mais vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas choisit de fanfic sérieuse ou plus longues, je ne veux pas vous torturer et culpabiliser à cause de mon rythme de publication xD).**

**Là-dedans : du léger Browley (je n'ai pas l'habitude mais c'était bien drôle xD)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Genre : Humour/Romance

Peinture

Bobby avait demandé à Sam et Dean de l'aider à repeindre quelques chambres dans sa maison, et Dean et Cas étaient dans l'une d'elles, tandis que Sam et Gabe peignaient celle-ci en vert.

Le couple travaillait bien, Sam peignant les parties les plus hautes et Gabe les plus basses des murs. En fait, ils avaient presque fini quand c'est arrivé. Heureusement que Sam portait un vieux tee-shirt ou il aurait pu tuer Gabe pour ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Il était en train de peindre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide éclabousser son cou. Il se figea un instant puis se retourna pour voir Gabe lui jeter plus de peinture dessus. La peinture atterrit sur son bras et des taches vertes s'étalaient de partout sur lui.

Sam regarda Gabriel qui ricanait. Le chasseur jeta un peu de peinture sur le petit homme, rendant la chemise de Gabe verte. L'archange se crispa et regarda sa chemise. Il leva les yeux sur Sam et se jeta sur lui, en laissant glisser son pinceau sur la longueur de la manche de Sam.

Sam donna un rapide coup de pinceau a Gabe et peignit à travers son cou. L'archange et Sam finirent par un duel de pinceaux, la peinture s'étalant de partout. Ils se criaient de drôles d'insultes dont Gabe qui parlait en prenant un accent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que Crowley se moquait d'eux. Il se figèrent tous les deux pour voir le démon appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, en train de rire.

Gabe sourit à Sam, et se glissa vers le démon distrait puis lui peint une moustache dessus d'un trait léger.

Crowley arrêta de rire et regarda l'archange, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Gabe était toujours armé. Sam n'avait jamais vu un démon courir aussi vite.

Gabriel était sur les talons de Crowley, Dean et Cas qui s'étant penchés sur le pas de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il y eu comme un accident au rez-de-chaussée et Sam tressaillit et regarda Dean, qui prenait de la peinture sur Sam.

A ce moment, ils entendirent Bobby. « Bandes de crétins*! » Sam et Dean commencèrent à reculer tout doucement lorsque Bobby hurla.

« Vous trois là-haut feriez mieux de descendre aussi! »

Sam se glissa dans l'escalier après Dean et Cas. Dean était détendu, n'ayant rien à voir avec ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Sam cligna des yeux lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé, dans un seau de peinture. Il y avait de la peinture de partout sur les murs, de plusieurs couleurs. Il y en avait aussi sur les meubles et le sol, et sur Gabe et Crowley.

Le démon et l'archange se tenaient maladroitement sur le côté, Crowley semblait curieusement être maîtrisé mais il jeta un regard à Gabe et les deux se mirent à sourire.

Bobby avait l'air furieux et incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites gamins? » Demanda-t-il à Sam, qui se cachait derrière Dean.

Il se décala et Bobby pouvait voir à quoi il ressemblait. « Que s'est-il passé? Je vous ai dit de peindre à l'étage, et juste deux chambres, crétins*! »

« Hé bien mon ch... » Crowley s'interrompit et Bobby le fixa. Crowley avait toujours la moustache que Gabe avait peinte sur son visage. Bobby sourit et soupira. « Pas toi, Sam. »

« Gabe et moi avons commencé cette gaffe, Crowley est venu, s'est mis à rire et lui et Gabe ont en quelque sorte fini par courir partout. » Raconta Sam, en regardant les deux autres. Gabe lui sourit joyeusement.

Bobby soupira. « Crétins*. Maintenant, nettoyez ma maison! » En un clin d'œil, la maison était propre. Cependant, Crowley, Gabe et Sam ne l'étaient pas.

Tout le monde regarda Gabe qui haussa les épaules. « Il a dit de nettoyer la maison. » Il sourit, et Sam remarqua que Gabe avait des éclaboussures de peinture sur son front, qui avaient changé la couleur de ses sourcils en bleu. Gabe remua les-dits sourcils et dit. « Que dirais-tu d'une douche bien chaud, hmm? »

**XXX**

***Pour celles (ceux?) qui regardent SPN en VO, vous savez que Bobby dit Ijits et non "crétin" comme dans la VF. Mais j'ai préféré le traduire pour des soucis d'harmonie avec le reste du texte.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi, car en ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien rigolé en traduisant ce texte xD  
**

**Au nom de l'auteur, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos review (je n'en attendais pas autant pour une traduction), et je remercie aussi les remarques sur ma façon de traduire, ça m'aide beaucoup ^^**

**L'auteure m'a d'ailleurs encouragée à traduire plus de sabriel car elle était atterrée de voir qu'il y en avait si peu en français sur ce site ! (Donc, je compte me lancer dans la trad d'un OS de onze mille mots si l'auteure me donne son approbation).**

**Dans le prochain chapitre? ... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous serez surprises (surpris?), je n'en dit pas plus! A la prochaine !  
;D**


End file.
